Rosas
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: songfic muy triste sobre el rompimiento de una de nuestras parejas favoritas. Gomen pero amo el Takari...


Este fic lo escribi hace tiempo por eso no lo subi antes, espero que haya quien se digne a leerlo. Chicas fans del Takari gomen nasai!! Que si lo dire yo que amo por sobre muchas cosas a Takeru.

By: Kari Señora de Takaishi

NOTA: La canción Rosas, pertenece a sus respectivos autores y su empleo en este Songfic es meramente como medio de expresión sin afán de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

CUANDO EL CORAZON LLORA

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

"_hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

El día era muy bonito, el cielo azul despejado, el sol radiante, el verde de los árboles y el buen humor con el que había despertado, me impulsaron a tomar todo lo anterior como una clara invitación a salir y disfrutar del panorama. Creo que la invitación no solo había sido para mi, sino para todos porque había, en especial ese día, mucha gente en las calles, en los restaurantes y sobre todo en los parques..._ ¡PARQUES!_, suspire, no pude evitar evocar recuerdos de antaño, cuanto fui a para frente al parque central de Odaiba, en donde tantas veces nos encontramos tu y yo. El corazón me comenzó a palpitar fuerte solo de recordar. Tus encantadoras maneras de tratarme y tus expresiones de cariño que eran entonces solo mías, fueron las que me hundieron en un tremendo vicio.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_presumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio,_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos._

Para pesar mío, precisamente te vi en aquel mismo día, la invitación también te había llegado a ti. Estuve a punto de ir a saludarte hasta que... me di cuenta de que la invitación había sido extendida a una rubia de ojos azules cuya mano sujetabas. Te vi ofrecerle asiento junto a ti sobre aquella alfombra verde debajo de aquel frondoso árbol, justo el que estaba al lado del que fue nuestro, aquel divino árbol que guarda nuestras iniciales y que fue testigo de nuestro profundo amor.

Conozco la razón, siempre me dijiste que desde ahí se tenía una hermosa vista del lago reflejando la ciudad. Delicadamente la apoyaste en tu hombro, sus largos dorados cabellos te cubrieron, y así permanecieron un largo rato. Y yo... Yo solo miraba.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Quede embelesada ante aquella imagen, muy a mi pesar era un cuadro hermoso, dos enamorados rodeados de tanta belleza. Creí que lo estaba tomando con tranquilidad y madurez, ya lo había superado, el ya no era para mi mas que un viejo amor, solo un amigo.

Sentí un tiron en la parte inferior de mi falda, de inmediato volteé, se trataba de un niño pequeño, me miraba muy preocupado "_¿Qué tienes?"_ me pregunto, yo no entendí de que hablaba, "_¿Por qué lloras?" _ Continuo, _"¿LLORAR?, ¿YO?, ¡Claro que no!"_ Le dije, el rostro del pequeño se meneo de un lado a otro negando mi respuesta. Yo misma no le hubiera creído si no es que... ¡LAGRIMAS! Cuando lleve mi mano a mi rostro encontré que este estaba empapada de ellas.

_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasearte por aquí_

_donde los viernes cada tarde_

_como siempre la esperanza dice:"quieta o quizás si"._

Salí corriendo de ese lugar en busca de otro en el cual refugiarme, me apeno muchísimo que las personas me vieran en tal mal estado. ¡Que irónico!, desde que fui niña, siempre que tenía un problema o me sentía triste, sabía a donde ir, sabía a quien acudir... a ti. Sabia que al llegar a tu lado me recibirías con una enorme sonrisa y me reconfortarías con un fuerte abrazo. Siempre fue así.

Pero ahora, me encontraba totalmente sola, corriendo entre las calles de Odaiba sin un lugar a donde ir. ¡Cuánto deseaba regresar el tiempo! para correr nuevamente a tus brazos mi amado, y volver a sentir tu calido beso en mi frente.

_Escapando la noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso;_

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor_

_que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

¡Cuánto extraño tus palabras!, tu voz, tus charlas a la luz del ocaso, me fue muy fácil enamorarme de ti, y me es tan difícil poder olvidarte. Eres la mayor experiencia que he tenido y como no, si fuiste tu el que me enseño a amar. Me sacaste de mi profunda oscuridad, me hiciste brillar, me mostraste que pese a las tormentas que suelen agitarnos bruscamente, existe la esperanza. Y mi esperanza siempre fuiste tú.

_Pasaron 6 meses y me dijiste adiós_

_un placer coincidirá en esta vida;_

_ahí me quede con una mano al corazón_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías._

Los paseos, nuestros encuentros, los dulces besos, tus celos cuando el chico de cabello púrpura se me acercaba, las tardes en tu casa... todo se fue... todo desapareció aquel día en que llegaste a mi puerta, tu actitud era diferente, lo supe de inmediato. Hacia algún tiempo atrás que yo había observado un cambio notorio en ti, quise imaginar que eran solo figuraciones mías, que todo estaba bien, me aferre a la bella ilusión de que aun poseía tu amor. Pero aquel día me dijiste con toda sinceridad que solo sentías por mí una profunda amistad, y yo... no dije nada, me creí en medio de una horrible pesadilla. Siempre fuiste todo un caballero y comprendo que trataste de hacerme sufrir lo menos posible, porque después de todo me querías, como amiga, pero al fin y al cabo me querías. Y yo... no pronuncie palabra.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Estoy recargada en la pared de un callejón, fue el único refugio que pude conseguir, sentada entre los botes de basura. Mis labios tiemblan justo como lo hicieran en aquella ocasión, ¡No puedo! Lo intento pero no puedo dejar de llorar. No puedo resignarme a perder lo mas grande que he tenido, y por ello sufro, y estoy desconsolada, porque ya no habrá nadie que me cuide como lo hacías tu, ya nadie jamás me amara tan intensamente como me amaste tu. Y quisiera arrancarme el corazón para ya no sentir dolor, quisiera olvidar todo y desearía ser otra persona... no yo.

_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasearte por aquí_

_donde los viernes cada tarde_

_como siempre la esperanza dice: "quieta o quizás si"._

Aun me resisto a la idea, sujeto mi cabeza entre mis las manos y me digo a mi misma que esto no me esta sucediendo, y me digo que cuando regrese a tu casa ahí estarás para consolarme como tantas veces atrás. Me repito a mi misma que todo ha sido una pesadilla, que mi tierno y dulce amor me espera con impaciencia.

Quisiera tener algo a que aferrarme para no caer, pero al volver a mi lucidez, con dolor observo que lo único a lo que me aferro es a mis propias manos entrelazadas, ya no esta la mano amiga a la que siempre me sujetaba. El corazón me tiembla... creo que terminara por despedazarse.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar,_

_que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero_

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar,_

_que los demás son solo para olvidar._

Ahora comprendo que es inútil, inútil resistirme a lo inevitable... a olvidarte. Ahora se que lo que perdí no lo recuperare jamás. Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de estar sola, me rompe el corazón pensar que ya jamás volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos, y cuando te busque solo encontrare un vació, ya nunca mas sonreirás para mi.

Tú serás feliz con ella en tanto yo, me hundiré en mi tristeza porque comprendo perfectamente que mi vida sin ti ha perdido el sentido. Tu eres y serás el amor para el cual yo vivo, ya no importa cuantos y quienes vengan después de ti, nadie tendrá de mi lo que tuviste tu...

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas con mil, rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Me has encontrado aquí, en este callejón. Perdóname, yo se que verme así te duele mucho, aunque no tanto como me dúdele a mi. Te había prometido no llorar, pero no puedo. Yo había sido inmensamente feliz, fui la mujer más hermosa, al menos para ti, y eso era suficiente; pero ahora, soy solo una muñeca fea, vieja, abandonada y sucia tirada en un rincón. Yo desearía no hacerte sentir culpable pero, me duele tanto que siento que el cielo me ha caído encima, es algo inevitable, no puedo disimular mi gran pena. Perdón.

_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasearte por aquí_

_donde los viernes cada tarde_

_como siempre la esperanza dice :"quieta o quizás si"._

Ya lo sabia, la mano que me levantaba ya no lo hará más, mi luz se apagara porque la llama de la esperanza ha pasado de largo y se ha posado en una nueva flor. Me has dado la espalda y te estas alejando de mi, dejándome ahí, con las manos entrelazadas intentando impedir que los pedazos de mi pobre corazón caigan al suelo. No lo soporto, es demasiado para mi, no lo aguanto mas.

El llanto me ensucia y me lava la cara, tu abandono me a dejado en pie, muerta pero en pie. En derredor el sol brilla intensamente, los niños ríen y juegan, los pájaros cantan, los novios se besan y yo... yo solo soy lágrimas y dolor.

FIN

Que puedo decir, trate de hacerlo lo mas llegador posible, espero haber cumplido mi misión (la verdad esto es solo ficción porque nunca he pasado por algo así como para describirlo vividamente). Me base en Rosas, de La oreja de Van Gog. Por si no dieron con la pareja, se trata del rompimiento de Takeru con Hikari por la intervención de Cathrine.


End file.
